What Happened To Our Vampire?
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Prompt was: 5x02 gone differently. Such as, Tina hears Sam say he rather go stag (alone) or not at all then go with her (to the prom). But it was all a misunderstanding! Right? And why is Kitty, the mean one, the only one to apparently "understand" and go after Tina. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Samtina Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm not Ryan Murphy. See the problem here? :)**

* * *

Tina POV:

"I don't know, I feel as if I should go either stag or not at all then with someone I really care about for prom, ya know? I don't want Tina to go back into that relapse, but I don't really want to go with her…" I heard Sam say to Blaine.

_Don't want to go with me? Well, fine you wont have to!_

* * *

Sam POV:

"And the last Prom Queen nominee is, Tina Cohen-Chang. Congrats, and may all your lives be whatever. I don't really care." Sue's voice ran throughout the choir room.

"Wow, Tina, I'm so happy. I'm going to prom with a potential queen!" I told Tina.

"Sam, I'm really grateful you and the other guys gave me that offer, but I also know how you don't really want to go with me. You'd rather go alone or not at all then with me. And don't worry about me going back into 'that relapse' Sam, I'll go stag, and you can do the same, or with someone else. This is your senior prom too, I don't want you to regret it." Tina told me, tears brimming in her eyes before she ran out of the choir room.

"Tina, wait, he didn't mean it like that!" Blaine yelled after her.

"Wow, nice job. You guys finally pull Tina out of her haze, and Sam has to go be a jerk." Kitty said, getting up.

"Oh, and just where are you going?" I asked Kitty, a slight bite in my tone, even I could tell that.

"Well, since not even Blaine, her gay boytoy, is going after her, she needs a friend to lean on. Right? Didn't you guys sing that song that one time? Was that a fake? I'm not even friends with Tina, but I do know how it feels to be rejected, and I'm going to help her. Because apperantly, no one gives two shits about Tina. Maybe the only one in this club since the very beginning, and only given two solos, when your lead soloist was out, and all the other girls were not even on this team!" The last part was directed at Mr. Schue mostly, but everyone could see how that would feel.

"Oh, and if anyone says that you empathize with her, stop lying. Because no one has been what she's been through. No one knows, because no one has the curtesy to ask!" Kitty said storming out.

_What she's been through? That last part makes no sense. What has she been through that she hasn't told us? Probably a lot… Kitty's right, we just yell at her without asking where she's coming from, and even if we do, we don't listen._

_**What is wrong with us? **__Kitty, __**the mean one **__is the only one to go after Tina, and she isn't even friends! They haven't spoken more than two words with each other, if Kitty isn't calling her "Tina Cohen-Loser".  
_

* * *

_**Like, hate, like to hate? Thought this would be a one-shot, but the prompt someone gave me was too good to be a one-shot. Next time, make your own account, so I can credit you, Guest User! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

"Tina! Tina, you in here?" Kitty asked the girl bathroom, and was met with sniffles and the creak of a door as Tina came out of the stall.

"Kitty, what's wrong with me? Why can't a guy actually like me?" Tina asked, washing the streaks of mascara off of her face.

"Nothing Tina! Why would you think that! Guys are jerks, especially in Lima, Ohio!" Kitty told her in a stern tone.

"It's my past! Why can't guys actually like me?" Tina asked.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tina is lying on her bed, body shaking with silent sobs as she thought about her life._

_She should of never have gave Artie up, and gone with Mike._

_Sure her parents supported her and her choices, but you could tell that they didn't like Artie solely because he wasn't Asian._

_So, to make her parents happy, she broke up with Artie, something she hated doing. Blaming it on "not paying enough attention to her", when really he was the perfect boyfriend, even letting her play with him once in a blue moon._

_But no, she needed an Asian boyfriend to please her parents, so she got one, and her and Artie became friends, and everything was great._

_Except her and Mike weren't doing __**anything**__ behind closed doors, and they really just lied about all the intimate things they did together._

_Yep, she's still a virgin, and yes, all those eskimo kisses and such weren't because they were so happy together, it was more because they hated being intimate._

_Yeah, Mike gets it too. He really liked Quinn, and Tina really liked, well, no-one. But, hey life was easier if you knew you couldn't make your parents any prouder, right?_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Yeah, Kitty knew all that, it all came rushing out when they bonded over not getting the part they wanted for _Grease_. And yes, they both believed that the show would have been better if Kitty was Sandy and Tina Rizzo.

"Let's go to my place,and eat some cookies." Kitty says, slinging her arm around Tina's shoulders.

"Okay, but can you grab our stuff? I don't really feel like going back into that room." Tina says.

"Sure." Kitty replies before getting their things.

When they get into Kitty's car, Tina drops a huge bomb.

"Kitty, I think I'm quitting Glee Club."

"What? Why?" Kitty asks.

"You know all about last year. The number of solos, the banging my head, the promise to get more solos. Well, with Marley being there, I'm still in the background. And Blaine gets all the guy solos, when Artie and Sam are swaying in the background. I'm tired of it! Sure Blaine and Marley are nice people, but they can always say no to solos. Even if it was in practice, I'd be happy! But I'm tired of it! I'm quitting!" Tina says, getting more and more mad as the seconds go by.

"Okay. Well, if your quitting, so am I. You can join the Cheerios! We both know your flexible, and got a great set of pipes on you. Coach Sue would be happy to have you!" Kitty says.

"Okay, sure."

And that's how it happened. Tina and Kitty quitting Glee Club, and joining the Cheerios... Well Tina was, Kitty was already a cheerleader.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long!**

**Check out my other stories if you like this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Bleh.**

* * *

"Asian, I'm glad you finally left that Loser Club, and came to me. Here's your uniform and pratice schedule. Now get out of my sight." Sue said.

"Thanks Ms.S. I won't let you down." Tina said, backing out of the room.

After putting on the outfit, Tina felt, different somehow... Like she was noticed.

_Okay, just need to find Kitty and quit Glee. Ugh, I hope Mr. Shue wont make a scene._

* * *

After finally finding Kitty, they both went to

"We're quitting." Tina said, linking arms.

"Okay, whatever." He replied.

_What? Are we really that insignificant?!_

"Fine, whatever!" Kitty said, and stormed out with Tina.

Little did they know, was just preoccupied, and had no idea that they even said that...

* * *

**Okay, for "dramatic" reasons, even though its short, I'm leaving it like that. I'll update by the latest, Saturday, because tomorrow my friend is taking me to see ****_Phantom Of the Opera_**** for a belated B-day gift, so I might not get to update tomorrow! Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own****_ Glee_**

**For storyline reasons, they have Glee Club on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.**

* * *

"Okay, lets get down to business! Wait, where's Tina and Kitty?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Hey, did anyone else see Tina wearing a Cheerios uniform?" Marley asked, somehow slightly out of breath.

"I did. I thought it was all a joke!" Sam said.

"Do you think Tina would really join the Cheerios?" Blaine asked.

"Hello Strange Weepy Man-Child, I bet you're wondering where the Asian is. She quit, and so did Kitty. Get back to finding a Journey song you didn't horribly cover yet!" Sue said.

"What? Tina wouldn't do that. I'm going to talk to her." Sam said, pissed and confused.

**WEIRD LINE BREAK**

"Haha, yeah, I mea-"

"Tina, what the hell is this? Why are you a Cheerio!? Why'd you quit Glee Club!?" Sam asked, pulling Tina away.

"Well, hmmm Sam, maybe it's because I **never** get noticed, for anything! Last year it was because there was seniors, this year there's no excuse! Marley gets all the girl solos, and almost all the boy solos are going to Blaine! Yes, Blaine's a senior, but so are you and Artie. Mr. Schue is all about equality, but none of us are equal in his eyes! Sam, I'm just tired of it! I'm tired of my life!" Tina said exasperated.

"Vampire, get over here! Time to practice" Sue called.

"Now Sam, I have to go." Tina said as she left, leaving Sam confused.

_Tired of my life? What is so bad about her life?! _

_Is she thinking about suicide?_

* * *

**Yes, I know I spell Mr. Schue's name weird! And Tina isn't thinking about suicide, btw, cause this isn't an angst fic.**

**Anyway, Phantom was awesome! I saw it before, but a different cast means a different show! I'm happy about how many chappy's I've written, no matter the length.**

**I also have a badboy!Blaine one-shot in the works cause of a prompt.**


End file.
